1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicles and more particularly pertains to a new vehicle with an adjustable roof for providing a vehicle with enhanced capacity by permitting adjustment of the position of the roof of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of vehicles is known in the prior art. More specifically, vehicles heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,731,968; U.S. Pat. No. 3,186,756; U.S. Pat. No. 4,462,631; U.S. Pat. No. 2,602,693; U.S. Pat. No. 4,261,613; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 109,521.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new vehicle with an adjustable roof. The inventive device includes an enhanced transport vehicle system, which comprises a vehicle having a front and a rear. The vehicle has a body including a cab portion located toward the front of the vehicle. The cab portion has a roof section. The body also includes a cargo portion extending rearwardly from the cab portion. The cargo portion has a floor and a pair of laterally spaced side walls extending upwardly in a substantially perpendicular orientation to the floor. The floor has a rear end, and the cargo portion has a roof section extending rearwardly from the roof section of the cab portion to a rear edge of the roof section. The side walls have upper edges extending substantially parallel to each other, and the upper edge of the side walls extend rearwardly from the rear edge of the roof section of the cargo portion. A roof portion is mounted on the cargo portion of the vehicle, and the roof portion has a front edge, a rear roof edge, and opposite lateral side edges extending between the front edge and rear roof edge. The roof portion is pivotable with respect to the roof section of the cargo portion of the vehicle.
In these respects, the vehicle with an adjustable roof according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a vehicle with enhanced capacity by permitting adjustment of the position of the roof of the vehicle.